


Wonderstruck

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year since Lexa had to leave and Clarke doesn't know what she do with regards to saving herself for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderstruck

Lexa has been gone for exactly one year now. The realization of it has been hard on Clarke. She knew that Lexa could be gone for years but in the back of her mind she always hoped it wouldn’t be more than a few months. Now that it was a year she had to face the fact that maybe she wouldn’t get her back.

“You okay?” Raven asked sitting down next to Clarke on the couch.

“I don’t know. How do you move on from something that didn’t end?”

“You can’t.”

“You are no help.”

“Why are you brooding and filling my game room with your negative energy?”

“I was playing Kingdom Hearts when I realised that Lexa left a year ago exactly. I mean she’s the Kairi to my Naminé. I mean I can dick around with Sora all I want but I know that something is missing from me without her.”

“Okay, first of all Naminè is Kairi’s nobody, she only exists because Kairi lost her heart and it went into Sora, then he when became a heartless, the nobodies were created because of Sora that’s why they all have a connection to him, like how Naminè can alter Sora’s memories.” Raven rambled. “But that’s not the point. You didn’t even pick a couple. You picked two people who if they were together could be called pseudo incest or very complicated masturbation.” Raven pointed out. “I mean if you really wanted to use a game reference I would have gone she’s the Snow to your Serah. Because we all want to fucking kill you and find you greatly annoying and we don’t understand why you are the focal point of the sequel.”

“Are you talking about FF Type 0 because I stopped following them after Ten and Ten-two.”

“No I’m talking about FF Thirteen, Thirteen two but not Lightning Returns FF Thirteen-three.”

“Did Mom know how much of a nerd you were when you started dating?”

“Of course not she’d have left me right away if she knew what was good for her.” Raven laughed. “So what are you going to do? Waste maybe another year or two waiting for Lexa or are you going to actually be active and maybe go on a few dates like Lexa told you to?”

“Maybe, I mean Bellamy is still single.”

“He is but remember if Lexa comes back, you might hurt him and yourself by going back to Lexa, if she comes back and you stay with him then you have to deal with the fact that she came back for you and now you don’t want her.”

“Just give me a straight answer Raven!”

“Talk to Lexa, see how much progress she is making before you decided to do anything, or just make sure you keep the dates light and casual so you know if she comes back no one will be hurt.”

“Yeah that makes sense thanks.” Clarke smiled at friend turned step-mom.

“All better?”

“Yup.”

“Great now get out I want to play Until Dawn.”

“Why do I have to get out?”

“Because I am going to live stream it. Duh why else would you play Until Dawn for the ninth time, when you already have all of the Sam scenes on your phone?”

“I really hope Hayden Panettiere has a restraining order against you.”

“I think she does, your mom sent enough letters telling her to. Abby gets so irrationally jealous.”

“You tweeted her to offer to carry the rest of her kids so she can have the huge family she wants…”

“That’s just being nice Clarke, you’d know that if you weren’t such an asshole.”

“Who is watching the kids?”

“I dunno, the man we pay to watch them I guess, Abby had to go in to work for a bit and I planned this for days so.”

“Great hat to drop. The mother hat instead of the gamer hat.”

“Gamer/Up and Coming Youtuber hat.”

* * *

 

Abby was only here for the board meeting; she was not getting stuck in there for some silly trivial thing, a lot of the interns now coming up, had grown up watching the medical dramas and didn’t understand that no, no one actually has sex in the on call room, you literally just sleep. Strict dating policies (no sleeping with anyone’s boss, i.e. Derek would have be kicked to the curb in her hospital if she found out he was dating an intern, or even knowing slept with one and Sloan wouldn’t have lasted a week.). Now stick in a room listening to business people discuss crap that they knew nothing about.

“We need to make cuts.” One of the stuffy members spoke. Abby just rolled her eyes at them.

“Great, do you want me to go unplug everything in the NICU, or should we just start with Peads in general?” Abby asked. “I mean we can’t milk money out of babies and children can we?”

“Abby. No one is talking about shutting down departments.” Callie spoke up. She was the business head of the hospital and she was trying to make sure that the doctors and the business types didn’t kill each other.

“But saving lives is not cheap.”

“But you can’t put value on someone’s life.” Abby fired back.

“Can we change the bedding to something cheaper and less quality?”

“Perfect idea, we’ll have the sick and dying people spend their last few moments wrapped up in thin scratchy paper. Or what if we got rid of all the pillows? I mean if they could sleep on a hard table in the old days why wouldn’t that work now?”

“Abby we will get no where with sarcasm.”

“We’ll get no where making people suffer. Say isn’t the medicine the most expensive things we use? Let’s just get rid of that.” Abby offered.

“No one is cutting medicine.”

“If we switch to generic brands instead we could save some.” One suit spoke.

“Abby not now.” Callie caught her as soon as she opened her mouth. “What are the expenses for the cafeteria? Could we cut down on that?”

“But we eat there.” A business woman spoke. “We hired a five star chef to make sure our food would be amazing.”

“We’re firing the chef.” Callie wrote it down. “Non medical is to go first and no department budget is to be touched until we know for sure that there is no other way. Medicine remains untouched. We can go without office supplies and offices if needed.”

* * *

 

Clarke was being dragged out to a movie with Octavia.

“It’ll be fine.” Octavia stressed. “This is just what you need. Some stoner comedy.”

“What do you think I should do?”

“I think you should get some but that always seems like a good idea to me.”

“Octavia I’m serious.”

“Honestly Clarke it’s all up to you. I mean if you want to wait for Lexa, then wait. If you don’t want to wait then don’t. I mean I can’t make the choice for you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Clarke sighed going over to concession stand. “It’s just hard you know?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if I were you.”

“Well I mean after Lincoln’s accident, when he became addicted to his pain meds, you never left his side. I mean he didn’t seem like himself at all and you stayed.”

“Still. It’s different, you can’t compare our lives Clarke.” Octavia shrugged. “I mean everything is different.”

“It scares me when you become really insightful.”

* * *

 

Clarke yawned as she entered her house. Raven was still in the game room, this time with the boys in their bouncy seats close by and her headset off.

“What are you playing?”

“Lollipop Chainsaw. Jamie loves it…Nicky…he’s confused I think. He doesn’t seem to understand the whole concept of magic that keeps a served head alive.”

“Where’s Danni?”

“She was being a fusspot due to her tiredness so I left her in the crib to sleep in peace without this one.” Raven pointed to Nicky. “Hitting her with his bottle and other things. If you’re heading up to your room can you check on her for me?”

“Yeah sure.” Clarke rolled her eyes but waved to both her baby brothers.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen on her way and opened the door to the nursery. Soon as the door opened the water bottle fell to the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked barley able to move or speak.

 “Hey, she was fussy so I thought I’d try to soothe her.”

“You’re really back? Like for good?”

“Clarke, I’m back. I have meds and still need to see someone every couple of weeks just to make sure but I’m back.” The brunette holding the baby stood up.

“Lexa. I missed you so much.” Clarke wrapped her arms tight around the other woman.

“I missed you too.” Lexa couldn’t stop grinning and she was rather pleased with how she broke to news to Clarke. “By the way Danni has something in her hands that she found. It’s yours. If you want it, and can take it.” Clarke moved back to see what was in Danni’s hands.

“Lexa that’s a box.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sweetie, let me see that okay? I just want to see it for a second.” Clarke gently spoke to Danni and soon the infant handed her the black box. “Thanks sweetie.” Clarke smiled at the infant who was nuzzling into Lexa. Her Lexa was back. Clarke opened the box and froze when she saw what was inside it. “Lex…”

“I know it’s been awhile, and things have changed but I’ve been wanting to do this for..well honestly like five months after meeting you.”

“You really need to work on your speeches.” Clarke laughed. “I think I know what you’re trying to say and the answer is yes.” Clarke took the small ring out of the box, her face literally hurting from the size of her smiling. “Our proposal is like the best one.”

“It is the best one.” Lexa laughed. “So I have a hotel room rented out if you want to go celebrate.”

“Yes please.” Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss. “Sorry sweetie, time to go see Mommy because your big sis is getting some.”

“Raven did you know that Lexa was in the nursery?” Clarke called out as she all but dragged Lexa out with her.

“Yeah. You’re welcome.” Raven gladly took Danni from her. “Did you say yes?”

“Of course.”

“Congrats, please don’t have sex here with the babies home.”

* * *

 

Lexa was busy kissing her new fiancé to hear her phone go off.

“This is amazing.” Clarke’s hands were going through Lexa’s hair, moving her hips to grind against Lexa.

“I missed you so much.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did. You surprised me so much.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
